John McIver (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Quincy McIver (Bushmaster, brother), Cruz McIver (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Harlem, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (originally); 6'7" (mutated); 8'1" (as Power Master) | Weight = 210 lbs | Weight2 = (originally); 455 lbs (mutated); 705 lbs (as Power Master) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (white stripes on sides and back) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum developed by Noah Burstein. | PlaceOfBirth = Saint Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Iron Fist #15 | Death = Cage #12 | HistoryText = Early Life John McIver was born into poverty on Saint Croix in the Caribbean Sea. He and his younger brother Quincy were street-smart urchins who had to steal to survive. John possessed a violent temper, though, and in one incident he viciously slew a shopkeeper in a robbery gone wrong. Finding himself involved in street-level crime, he rose though the criminal ladder quickly and attained high status as a gang lord. Bushmaster During this time, he adopted the name of Bushmaster and had some experience and association with the Maggia. John was a powerful crime boss, criminal financier, and organizer, and was often confronted by the super-hero Iron Fist. Misty Knight McIver is best known for his attempts to lure Misty Knight to his side. Misty even faked a relationship once in an attempt to bring Bushmaster down. Power Man In an attempt to exact revenge on Knight, he hired Luke Cage to kidnap her and bring her to him. As an added incentive, he promised evidence that Cage was framed for the heroin possession charge he was imprisoned for, as well as holding Claire Temple and Dr. Noah Burstein hostage. Bushmaster forced Burstein to mutate him as he had Cage, but was nonetheless defeated and soon became paralyzed by the process. Death Bushmaster later died when he was turned into a metal-like substance after his last-ditch effort to find a cure by reversing the process that gave Cage his powers failed, reverting to a permanently-immobilized statue (although his experiments briefly resulted in Cage temporarily losing his powers). Cruz At a later date, John Bushmaster's son Cruz tried to regain his father's fortune. He initiated a plan to augment himself in a similar manner to his father, involving his father's apparent corpse, but his plan backfired and only granted more power to his father. McIver used that power to kill his own son and also drain Iron Fist of his powers, but the absorption and accumulation of so much power was too great for Bushmaster and he exploded. | Powers = * ' Burnstein Process:' He possesses various superhuman physical attributes after undergoing an experiment designed to increases his body's cellular regeneration process. ** Superhuman Strength: After undergoing the original experiment, his strength was increased to superhuman levels sufficient to lift approximately 3 tons. **'Superhuman Stamina:' His muscles generate fewer fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans, granting him superhuman stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to affect him. **'Superhuman Durability:' His skin is as hard as titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand conventional handgun fire at a range of 4 feet and cannot be cut by any blade forged of conventional material, although in the event of required surgery his skin can be lacerated by an overpowered medical laser. He can withstand up to one-ton impacts or blasts of 150 pounds of TNT without serious injury, and is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and electrical shocks. His current level of durability enables him to withstand gunfire at point-blank range, and can withstand being lit on fire without suffering any serious or permanent injuries. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite his near-invulnerability, it is possible for him to be hurt. If injured, he is capable of recovering from mild injuries in one-third the time it would take an ordinary human. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *His code-name was later honored by his younger brother, Quincy. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Noah Burstein Experiment Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina